


Matt the Hufflepuff and His Two Slytherin Partners

by LethaJx, orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethaJx/pseuds/LethaJx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Mica get along like a house on fire, and sometimes experiment with each other and have been dancing around each other for a while now, adding Matt into the equation doesn't complicate but it does make all three of the young wizards confused about who they actually like until the reason that they can all like each other together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt the Hufflepuff and His Two Slytherin Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Wow would you look at this, another fic I will most likely never finish! But I will try I promise! I really love this idea and I want to share it!

Jeremy and Mica met the day they were sorted, Jeremy was sorted after Mica and by the time he was looking for a place at the table she was already surrounded by a bunch of other Slytherins, although Jeremy was a pureblood none of his parents friends had any kids his age, if any at all. Mica on the other hand was also a pureblood but many of the people she was around she already knew and grew up with.

Mica noticed how Jeremy looked a little lost, and invited him to sit next to her and her friends. Jeremy and Mica’s friendship only grew from there getting on like a house on fire; sometimes there was actual fire too, Jeremy’s magic was sometimes unpredictable. They’ve been dancing around each other for a time now too, they were young they experimented and practiced on each other, totally normal right? Well it would be if they’re “practice” kisses weren’t fueled by romantic attraction.

Mica and Jeremy never met Matt until later on in their stay at Hogwarts, sure they had classes with the Hufflepuff house and they probably saw him around the castle but they didn’t know his name or ever talked to him.

Well Jeremy and Matt don’t meet on the best of terms, Jeremy is not in a good mood, not at all, Jeremy is quietly fuming on his bed on the Knight Bus, he doesn’t know where he’s going to go, he’s probably going to end up begging Mica to let him stay at her house for the summer, ‘cause Jeremy will absolutely not stay at that house as long as his Aunt is staying there, nope nope he will not tolerate living and breathing the same air as a Death Eater sympathizer he doesn’t care if she’s family, Jeremy will not under any circumstance live with her nope, nope. And Jeremy also has his suspicions that she’s not just a Death Eater sympathizer but also apart of the new age Death Eater group he’s heard his parents and other students whispering about, and Jeremy doesn’t even want to touch that subject with a ten foot pole. And if Jeremy is right about his suspicions aurors are gonna be down on their house the second they hear about it.

The bus stops suddenly causing Jeremy to jerk sideways, although he’s used to it, he’s ridden the Knight Bus enough times to know what the stops are like. And Matt hops onto the bus, the conductor and Matt greet each other by name like they’ve known each other forever, which they have Matt’s ridden this bus back and forth from his mom’s muggle home to his dad’s magical home sense before it was even confirmed if he had magic. And Matt’s sixteen now so it’s been a long time of riding the Knight Bus, and Matt’s in a good mood, he’s content and happy about how his day went and excited for his plans of tomorrow. His mom’s house always feels so homely even though he doesn’t see her all too often, they always end up going shopping or just doing stuff around the house together, his mom teaching him how to do many different things the muggle way, ‘cause while sure Matt is a wizard but he’s still underage and blending in is a good skill to have.

Matt flops down on his bed next to Jeremy, letting out a soft groan as his back cracks from his lack of proper posture backs his back get sore easily, he looks over at Jeremy to see who he got sat next to, and he recognizes him of course he does, Jeremy Dooley is a well known name across Hogwarts, he’s the Slytherin beater and many people think he’s going to get picked to captain after his graduates this year. Plus Matt’s has a friend who’s uncle is a coach and he told him that he’s going to be scouting out Jeremy this year, so he’s most definitely one of or the best in the school is he’s already getting scouted out when he still has two more years of school left. The one thing he doesn’t notice is how tense Jeremy is(and it’s pretty blatant that he is) and how his face is twisted up in a frown. And so Matt starts talking letting the words tumble out of his mouth before he trails off having then realized that Jeremy probably wants to be felt alone, “Hey Jeremy! Ummm, you probably don’t know me but I’m Matt, I’m a Hufflepuff in your year. What have you done so far this summer? Or what are you… Oh I’ll just shut up now.” Jeremy appreciates it none the less the tho wanting Matt to keep talking, help him take his mind off of the thoughts swirling through his mind.

“No no it’s fine, keep talking what were you going to say?” The tension leaving Jeremy’s shoulders slowly his face going back into a more neutral expression.

“I was going to ask what you were planning to do this summer?” Matt asked kind of timidly feeling like he was walking on dangerous ground considering Jeremy’s sour mood that had seemingly dissipated too quickly for Matt’s comfort.

They talk back and forth like this for some time, considering Mat’s house is way out into the country meaning it will take some time before they get to his dad’s house, “So where are you heading anyways?”

“I don’t really know I think I’ll head over to my friend Mica’s house and beg her to let me stay at her house for the summer... “ Jeremy pauses like he’s thinking about something so Matt doesn’t say anything. “Buuuuutttt that probably won’t happen considering she’s out of the country visiting family.” Finishing his sentence with a drawn out groan.

Matt knows his family won’t mind, his dad’s a nice guy and his step-mom always enjoys when Matt brings friends home. “Well you could always come stay at my house for the summer?” He suggested, his voice lifting when he got to the end.

“No! NO! Matt you don’t have to do that!” Jeremy said quickly said, not wanting Matt to feel obliged to let him stay at his house. And Jeremy honestly feels tears welling in his eyes because Matt is just being so nice to him and he doesn’t know why!

“No no it’s fine. Besides my step-mom loves it when I bring friends over.”

“Why?”

“Kayla is very much so a mom in the fact that she loves to baby spoil everyone who walks into our house, that includes my friends.” Matt answers with a smirk that made Jeremy think he wouldn’t be able to know what he exactly meant by that until he saw it himself.

Jeremy begrudgingly agreed to stay at Matt’s house, when they arrived Jeremy stared in awe at how big Matt’s house was, although when they walked in he realized it wasn’t because of wealth he had such a big house but for necessity of having such a large family. Housing Matt’s family and some of his extended family too. Holing up in Matt’s room with him, Jeremy wondered what the next day would bring and how he would know if it was safe to go home or if he would stay at Matt’s for the whole summer, he wouldn’t mind it much, Matt was a nice guy and so was his family; not questioning Jeremy’s presence at the dinner table. He wondered if Matt brought home friends a lot.


End file.
